It is known to provide a gaming system which includes a game controller arranged to conduct a game that includes a base game and a feature game which is triggered from the base game, for example if a symbol combination occurs.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.